Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar (Fan Fiction)
'Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar '''is a Sailor Moon fan fiction series created by vanderlindemorgan. It is currently in the works. Summary Arc 1 Hikari Kagayaki is a high school student who feels she doesn't belong on Earth.One day, when browsing fanfiction, she gets an email requesting to meet at Ichi-No Hashi park. Not really caring if it's a prank, she goes along with it. She meets with Guardian Cosmos and is pulled into the Sailor Moon universe. She gives her a transformation pen and tells her that she's a Sailor Soldier. Hikari discovers that the events of the ''Black Moon arc are happening right now. Hikari is actually on the villains side and them to win. She makes it her mission to hinder the Sailor Senshi and prevent them from killing them, while also becoming a member of the Black Moon herself. Arc 2 (Reloaded) Guardian Cosmos summons Bright Eyes, a pony from the My Little Pony Tales ''universe to be the final member of Hikari's Sailor Team. Meanwhile, the Data Integration Thought Entity has sent the human interface Yuki Nagato to remove the anomalies in the timestream (namely Hikari and Kiyomi). She is given a borrowed Sailor form and spy's on them. But when error data starts to form in Yuki's mind, she becomes a ruthless killer who is out to hurt Hikari. Arc 3 (''Revolution) Everything is wrapping up in a nice little package, with Kukki ready to return to the future and Brights Eyes and Yuki ready to head back to their own universes, it seems like the perfect ending. Well, not quite. Chaos has been re-incarnated, and instead of fusing with Sailor Galaxia, Chaos chooses to take refuge in Guardian Cosmos herself! The Solar System Senshi and Stellar's team all strive to protect Hikari from the coming evil. But when each Senshi is picked off, Hikari is left all alone. What will she do? Will she be able to defeat the all mighty Chaos? Or will she crumble in fear and run away from the final battle? Acts Development On March 22 2015, Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar was announced on vanderlindemorgan's DeviantArt page under the title "The Adventures of Hikari Kagayaki".A short summary was posted along with information about the protagonists.No more information was released until two promo pictures where posted, one with Stellar and Guardian Cosmos, the other with Stellar, Galaxy and Cookie. On April 13, a picture was released of the three Senshi plus another girl who had not been shown in any promotional pieces up until then. vanderlindemorgan posted "I'll just say she's not going to be in the original run of Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar. Instead she's going to be in the second arc". On May 2nd, the un-named girl was revealed to be Bright Eyes in human form.The plot for Arc 2 was also released. A couple of weeks later, the creator announced that the series release was delayed until further notice due to the fact that "she still can't draw Prince Demande". On the night of May 20th, some practice sketchs were uploaded to DeviantArt as well as the poster announcing Magical Star Princess Elyon, then titled Puella Magi Elyon Magica. In June, The Abridged Series was announced and a mock english theme song released. There is still no news regarding the release. Finally, on June 16th, vanderlindemorgan posted a DeviantArt status announcing that the first act will be released on July 13th, corresponding with the new Gravity Falls episode "Tale of Two Stans". The series was delayed until November 13, where the first act was released. Around about the end of June, it was announced that it was no longer a fan manga and has become a fan fiction. It may become a manga in the future. The series officially debuted on Fanfiction.net on July 17, 2016. The series then went on hiatus spanning a year before returning April 2019. Trivia * Hikari, Kukki and Kiyomi are all based off of real life individuals. Gallery